los entimientos de anna por yoh un verdadero amor
by anna carolina
Summary: yoh regresa de america del norte y vuelve a ver a anna.. vena mi historia esta muy linda


Bueno le voy a poner que cuando yoh se fue a América del norte le dijo a esta ana que no volverá hasta que cumpla 17 entonces ya cuando tenían d17 yoh regresaba cuando yoh llego para ver a ana cuando yoh iba caminando choco con ana  
  
Entonces aquí empieza la historia  
  
Yoh :auch discúlpeme no me fije  
  
Ana: no importa yoh:eee disculpa te me haces conocida  
  
Yoh y ana iban caminando  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa de ana  
  
Anna:Ven pasa  
  
yoh:gracias  
  
anna: y dime. en donde vives ?  
  
yoh:cabo de llegar de América  
  
Ana: cual es tu nombre  
  
Yoh: ay no me presente disculpa soy yoh.. yoh asakura  
  
Anna: dijiste yoh asakura????  
  
Yoh: si por?  
  
Ana no te acuerdas de mi?  
  
Yoh:no  
  
Anna:soy ana Yoh: anna?????  
  
Ana: corre y se avientan y caen al piso porque ana abrazo fuertemente a yoh ((hehehehe no piensen mal)) YOH SE QUEDA EN CASA DE ANNA MIENTRAS ÉL PIENSA.  
  
YOH:que hermosa se ha puesto ana MIENTRAS ANNA PIENSA LO MISMO ANNA: CON RAZON YOH SE ME HIZO CONOCIDO  
  
A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ANNA DE COMPRAS  
  
Y SE ENCUENTRA A TODA LA BOLA: RYU MANTA LEN Y A HORO HORO  
  
Todos: hola ana ¡!!  
  
Anna:hola solamente les informo que yoh esta en mi casa si quieren verlo vayan manta quiero que termines de limpiar el baño y lo destapes por favor depuse haz la cena barre el patio lava los traste ((en fin ana le puso el que hacer como no se cuantas cosas))  
  
Manta :si ana, destapar el baño, hay si horo no lo hubiera tapado no me hubiera tocado limpiarlo  
  
Horo: que dijiste??  
  
Manta: nada que te ves bien así  
  
Horo :si siempre  
  
Manta: Sí como no  
  
Horo: te oí!!  
  
Manta:ui  
  
Ryu dejen de discutir y vamos a casa de son yoh ok van caminando  
  
Ryu :parece que va a llover el cielo se esta nublando parece que va llover ay mama se esta nublando  
  
Horo y manta: no otra vez  
  
Len:me esta empezando a dar jaqueca  
  
Horo:ya vez Ryu cállate  
  
Ryu: callate tu *ya que llegan a casa de yoh  
  
Todos :hola  
  
Yoh :chicos que gusto en verlos Manta: yoh cuando llegaste  
  
Yoh: ayer  
  
Manta:aaa ya veo  
  
Yoh:miren llego ana  
  
Manta: la cena!!!!!!!! No puede ser se me olvido ¡! Aaaaa Todos con su risa: hahahahaa  
  
Anna:me voy ami cuarto no me molesten  
  
Horo:andaba por ahí arriba  
  
Ana se acababa de salir de bañar cuando horo estaba por los pasillos tenia una toalla solo en ropa interior como de esos corpiños que parecen braiser Los 2 salieron de un lugar al mismo tiempo ana del baño y horo de un cuerto entonces los dos se espantaron lo peor esque a ana se le callo la toalla y horo - horo rojo como tomate Ana: dices algo de esto y no te la acabas  
  
Horo-horo trabado del cuerpo bonito que vio.  
  
Horro no-no-no té preocu-cupes no diré nnna da Cuando ana estaba en su cuerto estaba revisando su correo entonces le llego un e-mail de su tío un tío que tenia por ahí  
  
Anna:soy tu tía caroline (nombre inventado) tu abuela se enfermo y tienes que venir a verla si estas muy ocupada no te preocupes yo la cuidare adiós  
  
Ana se aventó asu tipo cama y empezó a llorar  
  
Ana: poque acabo de ver a yoh y ahora la que se tiene que ir soy yo porque no sé que hacer Lo amo y en se lo puedo decir  
  
ANNA LE DIJO A YOH QUE LA ACOMPAÑE AL PARQUE YA EN EL PARQUE  
  
ANNA:yoh tengo que decirte algo  
  
Yoh: ???  
  
Anna:ya no nos podremos ver  
  
Yoh:pero si aun tenemos ojos  
  
Ana: no eso no me refiero quiero decir que me iré  
  
Yoh pero ana acabamos de conocernos lo sé pero  
  
Ana: pensando ( yoh como decírtelo estos últimos 4 años te has puesto muy guapo mas que cuando tenias14 pero te dejare de ver no puede ser Yoh: pero ana ¿regresaras? Anna:sin decir nada se para enfrente de yoh le da un beso en el cachete y se va corriendo a la casa  
  
Ok esto es una exageración recuerdan la canción de kuno becker y ana? De juntos los 2? Pues imagínense esa canción DE FONDO  
  
Antes de que ana llegue a casa yoh le gano entonces le dejo una carta que decía: Si me dieran a escoger entre tú y el mundo escogería el mundo porque para mí eres el mundo: con una pluma y una hoja té escribi esto solo para decirte Tequiero te amo te adoro.  
  
Ana con eso empezó a llorar a la mañana siguiente yoh se levanto temprano cuando.  
  
Anna: ya levántate ya es muy tar. ¿ana?  
  
Ana se había ido  
  
Yoh llamo a Ryu  
  
Yoh: Ryu has visto a Anna  
  
Ryu no Lo mismo hizo con manta Nada con horo nada  
  
Yoh:len has visto a Anna? Me dijo que se iba al aeropuerto hace como. titi ti (yoh colgó) En el aeropuerto yoh llego demasiado tarde el avión había despegado  
  
Depuse yoh estaba llegando a casa de ana muy triste Cuando escucha  
  
¿? Yoh!!!!!!  
  
yoh voltea y era nada mas y nada menos que  
  
Yoh: anna?  
  
Ana como de rayo abrazo a yoh fuertemente  
  
YOH:que no te ibas a ir a e.u  
  
Ana si pero le dije a mi tía que lo cuidara  
  
Yoh pero porque. porque el beso es interrumpido por un beso en la boca  
  
Anna:por eso Yoh? Que  
  
Anna:nunca quise decírtelo aunque seamos prometidos ahora te lo digo te amo lo suficiente para no volverte a dejar  
  
Y para variar que unas ciertas personitas estaban de metiches .manta Ryu y horo Y sin darse cuenta  
  
Len: bu!!  
  
Ryu manta horo: que haces porue nos asustas asi Len:los metiches nunca ganan nada.. Que están viendo  
  
Manta: míralo tu  
  
Len:hacen buena pareja  
  
Cancioncita de fondo del final de este fanfic (over soul) la canción inicial de shaman king)  
  
F_i_n este fue mi fanfic no sé si les gusto pero fue muy difícil hacerlo opinen sobre mi fanfic a Caro_creazygirl597@hotmail.com y entren a mi comunidad escríbanlo así ::. Pop-cap. 


End file.
